


overjoyed

by gintioren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, F/F, Female Uchiha Itachi, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Promiscuity, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rule 63, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gintioren/pseuds/gintioren
Summary: Cаске чувствует себя ебаной мразью, мерзким, жалким человеком, но не может не смотреть на лицо Итачи, будто пытается запомнить его навсегда — о, оно стоит того, стоит всех других воспоминаний, всей бессмысленной шелухи, что накапливается за пустые и безрадостные дни без Итачи и её внимания — Саске пьёт её разочарование так, как раньше пила одобрение, но знает, что сестра всё равно любит её любой, и эта власть кружит ей голову.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Itachi, fem!Sasuke/fem!Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	overjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> очередной тупой и никакой текст ни о чём, от которого меня уже тошнит. эфемерное нигде и никогда и много ебли. смысла нет, обоснуя тоже.  
> вполне возможно, что вы вообще не узнаете персонажей. 
> 
> уц — основной и любимый пейринг, фемные ино/саске и сай/саске (да, это тоже фем) — просто чесание кинков, использованное для якобы развития якобы сюжета, которого здесь на самом деле нет. неграфичный гетный снс в двух абзацах, охуеть как много полуграфичного хуёво (каламбур!) написанного лесбосекса. блюёте — не читайте.

Этот вечер стелется в их жизни блестящей лентой Рубикона.  
  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — говорит Итачи.  
— Саске, пожалуйста, я ничего не понимаю, — говорит Итачи.  
— Саске, пожалуйста, ответь мне, — говорит Итачи, и Саске закрывает лицо руками и тихо, тоскливо воет, бессильно сползая на холодный кафельный пол. Давит спиной на выступы двери, до боли стискивает сплетённые в замок пальцы и бьёт себя ими по затылку. В голове, гудящей от свежей истерики, не становится чище.  
  
— Уйди, — шепчет она, но Итачи её не слышит.  
  
Итачи, судя по шороху, опускается на колени и снова начинает говорить, и каждое её слово падает гулко и громко, как безжалостные капли воды из неплотно закрытого крана.  
  
— Саске, — её имя проворачивается в воздухе, как плохо смазанное колесо, — открой дверь. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что происходит.  
  
— Ты же всё знаешь, так какого чёрта, — она царапает шею, перекручивает, выворачивает себя, давит слова, как воду из влажной ткани, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. Разумеется, напрасно.  
  
— Я хочу помочь тебе, — низкий, чуть дрожащий голос Итачи капает ей на темя. — Я могу помочь тебе? Что мне сделать? Саске, пожалуйста.  
  
— Я не знаю, — шепчет Саске и бьётся затылком о восхитительно твёрдую дверь. — Я не знаю, не знаю, не знаю! Это ты всё знаешь! Всё нормально! Уйди! Всё хорошо! Я не знаю!  
  
На это Итачи не отвечает — из-за двери не доносится ни звука, и Саске просто сидит и глубоко дышит, пытаясь успокоиться. Тошнота плещется в голове, как вода в стакане. Она сползает на пол окончательно, подтягивает колени к груди, обнимает их одной рукой и прижимается щекой к ледяной плитке, надеясь, что холод прояснит её мысли. Отвратительно белый свет режет глаза, но Саске не закрывает их, гипнотизируя тонкие, как волосы, трещины на боку ванны.  
  
Она действительно не знает, что с ней не так, не знает, почему она такая. Моргает, наблюдая за конвульсивными, почти мышечными сокращениями сетки тонких линий, раскручивает плёнку своих воспоминаний, наматывает её на пальцы, как чёрные пряди жёстких волос, как острую нитку, пережимая сосуды и наблюдая за тем, как кожа синеет и перестаёт быть родной.  
  
Пялится на свою память, как на музейный экспонат.  
  
/  
  
Вымороженный, абсолютно синий и жуткий вечер, звонок, авария, смерть родителей — всё как вчера, всё будто только что выточено, выпилено, выкрашено и всегда готово быть выставлено. Может быть, это всё и начинается тогда — когда они остаются одни, когда они учатся жить одни, когда Саске остро как никогда ощущает, что у неё больше никого нет, и отчасти надеется, что Итачи ощущает это тоже, но Итачи никого никогда не пускает в свою голову, будто там даже не сухие и гулкие скелеты, а недельные разлагающиеся трупы, отравленные и отравляющие, и Саске не может принять и понять это.  
  
Боль и комплекс выжившего, да-да, Саске знает, в Итачи что-то сломалось в тот день и ломается в следующие, ломается постоянно, сама Саске ломается тоже, они обе гнутся и падают, но притворяются, что всё нормально. Саске пытается опереться на Итачи, и та рада помочь, о, та всегда рада выслушать, если у Саске кончается гордость и упрямство, рада ободрить и пообещать, что всё будет хорошо, рада улыбнуться своей прекрасной мученической улыбкой, но Саске это не устраивает.  
  
Она не питает иллюзий — не думает, что действительно сможет помочь, утопить чужих демонов в своей болезненной любви, но она хочет хотя бы _иметь возможность_ попытаться сделать это — но Итачи не позволяет ей.   
  
Она переживает всё сама, в себе, выпуская наружу только дежурные фразы, позволяет говорить с собой, но не о себе, никогда о себе, и Саске бесится от собственного бессилия. Это отравляет, разъедает — когда Итачи нет рядом, она, раздражённая, думает о ней плохо, потому что Итачи, если её не трогать, практически игнорирует её, и хотя Саске понимает, что она всего лишь скучная и глупая младшая сестра, хотя она учится смотрит читает узнаёт и пытается быть интересной, ей всё равно не сравниться с мутными типами с учёбы и постоянно меняющихся подработок, и это бесит.  
  
Эти мысли с годами портятся, как забытые продукты, и отравляют жизнь ей и им, и это отвратительно, потому что Итачи не даёт ей выбросить их, не слышит её «ты это всё что у меня есть как ты не понимаешь», потому что Саске не говорит этого, потому что в этом нет нужды, потому что рядом с Итачи эти мысли испаряются сами по себе — когда Саске смотрит на её красивое лицо, когда трогает её тяжёлые тёмные волосы, когда влезает в объятия её ласковых рук, когда (теперь редко) говорит с ней о чём-нибудь, о чём угодно, ей кажется, что всё идеально, что всё прекрасно, но Итачи кажется иначе — Итачи кажется, что им не хватает денег, что она должна учиться больше, работать больше, отдавать больше, что она должна была умереть в ту ночь, и она никогда не спрашивает у Саске, что кажется ей. Её уверенность в собственной правоте доводит Саске до белого каления.  
  
Всё портится-копится-рушится — в почти-семнадцать она решает, что заебалась, с неё довольно. Итачи не бывает дома, почти не ночует там — почему бы Саске не следовать её примеру?  
  
Если ты достаточно красива, то много денег и не нужно — Саске хватает стипендии и редких закладок для нары, который всегда молча скидывает ей координаты и переводит деньги. Она находит компанию и места и притворяется что ей нравится, нравится, нравится, нравится глохнуть от музыки, нравится слепнуть от всплесков света, нравится ощущать чужие руки на себе и в себе, нравится чувствовать в своём рту чужой язык и таблетки, которые он заталкивает туда, нравится запах курева и пива, нравится позволять наливать себе, нравится позволять целовать себя, нравится хвататься за хлипкую стенку изрисованной кабинки и стонать на весь туалет, чтобы все знали, как сильно ей нравится, — хотя на самом деле ей нравится только то, что в такие ночи Итачи звонит ей десятки раз, приезжает за ней, заталкивает в машину, довозит до дома, держит её волосы, пока она блюёт, оглушённая музыкой и ощущениями, суёт под душ, как безвольную куклу, раздевает, укладывает спать, а потом пытается вразумить, успокоить, объяснить, спросить, узнать, и Саске ощущает её внимание на себе, как желанную крышку гроба и шесть футов земли сверху.  
  
Покой и блаженство.  
  
Нет.  
  
Полупьяная, с мигренью, она пытается поточнее всадить нож сестре под рёбра — ты мне не мать, родители уже никогда ничего не скажут, а я могу уйти из твоего дома хоть сейчас, ты хочешь? — и ей действительно каждый раз так нравятся её слова, такие острые и нужные, как зубочистки, но ровно до той секунды, когда они становятся вибрацией в воздухе и колеблют чужие барабанные перепонки.  
  
В следующее же мгновение весь её фокус смещается на лицо Итачи — на её красивое, доброе лицо и на его абсолютно беспомощное, забитое выражение, на то, как она моргает, прикладывает ладонь ко рту — не прижимает даже, а будто целует, будто запечатывает свои губы, и от беспомощности и растерянности этого жеста в голове Саске взрывается новый фонтан боли.  
  
(Итачи ведь, блядь, даже не била её ни разу — только смотрела своими грустными серыми глазами. И смотрит сейчас. Думает, что не имеет права, хотя Саске только этого и ждёт — всё её тело изнывает без тяжести её взгляда, слов и рук, и это полный пиздец.)  
  
Саске тут же чувствует себя ебаной мразью, ужасным, мерзким, жалким человеком, но не может не смотреть на лицо Итачи, будто пытается запомнить его навсегда — о, оно стоит того, оно стоит всех других воспоминаний, всей бессмысленной шелухи, что накапливается за пустые и безрадостные дни без Итачи и её внимания — Саске пьёт её разочарование так, как раньше пила одобрение, и воет внутри от того, что количество любви во взгляде сестры не уменьшилось. Итачи любит её любой — очаровательным ребёнком, старательным подростком, ебаной полувзрослой тварью, доводящей её до беззвучных ночных истерик, — и эта власть кружит Саске голову.  
  
Но только несколько секунд — затем её тут же разбивает раскаяние, и она просит прощения, утешает, пытается обнять, наливает ей воды, обещает, что больше такого не повторится, но помнит, что Итачи тоже иногда обещает прийти домой пораньше и провести с ней время, а не шароёбиться по подработкам и сомнительным якобы друзьям, и потому не чувствует вины за пустоту своих слов.  
  
Только потом, лёжа в кровати, она слушает тихие всхлипы и лёгкие шаги и мучается виной, как замершей беременностью, но не может и не хочет избавиться от неё. Она хочет выносить этого ребёнка — или вырезать его с собственными внутренностями.  
  
Из-за этого она долго не может понять, чего ей хочется — она любит Итачи, она убьёт за Итачи, она умрёт за Итачи, но продолжает стабильно доводить её до фиолетовых синяков под глазами и сорванного горла, потому что ей мало-мало-мало — мало Итачи, мало её внимания, мало её голоса, мало её лица, мало её объятий, мало запаха её волос, мало её  
её  
её  
её загнанная в рекурсию память продолжает разворачиваться, хотя истерика уже согласилась на статус-кво, а кафель под щекой стал просто твёрдым, без температуры, слился с ней, или это она слилась с ним — стала комнатой, стала её формой и цветом, воздушной пустотой в ней. За дверью по-прежнему тихо, и Саске думает об Итачи (как всегда) и начале осознания.  
  
Шершавый голос Кристин Флаэрти прекрасно вплетается третьей прядью между приглушённой музыкой с первого этажа и тяжёлым дыханием Наруто, и Саске прикрывает глаза, ощущая улыбку на своём лице как капли пота. Наруто пытается сбавить темп, но она рычит и впивается ногтями ему в спину, тянет за влажные у корней блондинистные вихры, шепчет _толькопопробуйсука_ и слышит его задыхающийся смех.  
  
— Под женский рэп я ещё не трахался, — шепчет он, и Саске бьёт его пяткой по пояснице, шипя в ответ раздражённое «тогда не отвлекайся».  
  
Он подчиняется, устраивая её правую ногу у себя на плече и коротко целуя в колено, и Саске прикрывает глаза, ловя тёплое, ритмичное удовольствие, снова вплетая пальцы в золотистые пряди и притягивая к себе. В голове легко и гулко, как в пустой комнате, по венам вместо крови будто бежит воздух — лёгкий и игристо-искристый, как шампанское.  
  
Телефон надрывается ещё секунд двадцать пять, а потом затихает — но это ненадолго. Итачи последовательна и настойчива и будет звонить столько, сколько потребуется, и Саске, машинально поглаживая загривок Наруто, улыбается, думая об Итачи и том, какое у неё сейчас лицо. Думает о её чётко очерченных скулах, красивых изломанных бровях, поджатых губах, прикрытых стальных глазах и синяках под ними, о том, как она будет сидеть стоять быть рядом, слушать её, волноваться о ней, говорить с ней, о том, как это будет прекрасно и восхитительно, — Саске думает об Итачи, пока Наруто старательно трахает её, и это, наверное, запускает какой-то скрипт, но она отключила уведомления.  
  
Пока что это лишь неприятное совпадение, но потом случается Ино. Всё просто так сходится — Наруто начинает робко говорить о любви, а она перестаёт отвечать на настойчивые звонки, просит Нару предупреждать о нём и сидит в очаровательном баре с поддельным удостоверением в сумке.  
  
Ей нравится расслабленная обстановка вокруг, нравятся мягкие пшеничные волосы и полуприкрытые глаза с матовой светлой радужкой и блестящими белками, но не нравится их хищный взгляд и давление коротких красных ногтей на своём голом предплечье. Она пытается делать вид, что игнорирует красноречивые взгляды и низкий, вибрирующий шёпот, но на самом деле у неё от него поджимаются пальцы ног и приятно поднимаются волосы на загривке. Она морозит Ино ещё какое-то время, но телефон всё так же молчит (Итачи, наверное, сегодня не ночует дома), и это раздражает так сильно, что, когда Ино снова заговаривает с ней, Саске чувствует твёрдые подушечки музыкальных пальцев и мягко перехватывает её запястье.  
  
— Играешь? — спрашивает она с ухмылкой, хотя ей немного страшно.  
  
Ино переводит взгляд на гладкие твёрдые мозоли и чуть улыбается.  
  
— Гитара.  
  
Саске чувствует её взгляд на себе, как тяжёлое насекомое, щекотное и царапающееся.  
  
— Покажешь? — вроде как уверенно спрашивает она, и губы Ино тут же раздвигает многообещающая улыбочка.  
  
(Итачи тоже играла на скрипке — давно и прекрасно, как и всё, за что бралась.)  
  
Уже в такси Ино шёпотом спрашивает, сколько ей лет, но Саске хватает только на хрипловатое _достаточно_ , потому что губы Ино задевают её шею, когда она говорит, а её твёрдые пальцы, задрав юбку, гладят до боли чувствительную внутреннюю сторону бедра, и Саске, прикусив губу, дышит носом, чтобы не выдыхать слишком громко.  
  
В прихожей она замечает мужскую одежду, но ничего не говорит, позволяя Ино вывернуть себя из расстёгнутой куртки и зажимать прямо у вешалки, пользуясь пятисантиметровой разницей в росте. Саске стягивает резинку с её густых волос и с удовольствием запускает в них пальцы, аккуратно расчёсывая, и Ино мурлычет ей в губы, но её сильные узкие ладони вдруг останавливаются на выступающих тазовых костях, мягко оглаживая их, и Саске открывает глаза.  
  
— Чай, кофе? — тихо смеётся Ино, прижимаясь лбом к её лбу, и Саске против воли фыркает. — Нет, серьёзно, — вдруг говорит она, и между подкрашенных тёмных бровей появляется забавная складка. — Если ты передумала, то всё нормально, и…  
  
Саске целует её сама, и Ино улыбается, задирая на ней платье и сажая на своё выставленное бедро, и Саске внезапно очень благодарна стене позади себя — а потом и мягкой скрипучей тахте. Ей ещё страшно — но от страха всё даже кажется острее и лучше, и она стонет протяжно и громко, когда Ино кусает её в плечо и задевает ногтем клитор, сжимает её бока так сильно, что ей самой становится смутно больно от напряжения в сведённых мышцах, тянет её за роскошную гриву и царапает мягкое покатое плечо, потому что ей нравится нравится нравится впервые так сильно нравится, ей нравится, как от Ино пахнет цветочными духами, потом и кондиционером для волос, как её грудь идеально ложится в её неуверенную ладонь, нравится смазанный след от светлой помады на своём плече, нравятся аккуратные, быстрые движения жёстких умелых пальцев, а язык Ино нравится ей до заглушённого о собственную ладонь крика.  
  
Ей нравится пробовать самой, пальцами-губами-языком, наслаждаясь искренней реакцией, учась и запоминая — Ино оказывается чуткой и отзывчивой любовницей, и с ней хорошо, но Саске всё равно подрывается тут же, как только раздаётся приглушённый звонок, хотя ей, разомлевшей и ленивой, очень нравится то, как Ино перебирает короткие влажные волосы у неё на затылке. Вытаскивает телефон из сумки, ждёт двадцать секунд, глядя на наблюдающую за ней ино, прислонившуюся плечом к стене с серыми обоями, а потом принимает вызов и молчит в трубку. На том конце провода тоже тишина, но так всегда и бывает сначала.  
  
Саске опускает голову, пряча лицо за длинной чёлкой и рассеянным светом с улицы, и, когда динамик оживает чуть искажённым голосом, её губы тут же растягивает почти гуинпленовская улыбка.  
  
— У кого ты?  
  
Очаровательная деталь: Итачи знает адреса абсолютно всех мест, где она обычно ошивается. Саске улыбается до боли в щеках.  
  
— Я тебе напишу, — говорит она и сбрасывает. Включает геолокацию и отправляет координаты, блокирует телефон и, задумчиво постукивая по нему ногтем, поднимает взгляд на Ино, смотрящую на неё с ухмылкой, которая ей неожиданно совершенно не нравится. Саске раздражённо поводит плечом.  
  
— Сестра, — коротко бросает, как будто должна объясниться, хотя это не так, и это раздражает. — Старшая.  
  
Ино понимающе хмыкает и ничего не говорит, хотя подразумеваемое «так сколько тебе всё-таки лет?» так и висит в воздухе, раздражая. Пространство между ними становится вязким от неловкости.  
  
Саске не знает, что сказать, и не ищет слов; было клёво, но теперь пока.  
  
На стылой и свежей улице она обнаруживает в кармане куртки клочок бумаги с номером и с неожиданной злостью рвёт и выбрасывает его. Адрес остаётся в переписке с Итачи, но Саске не обращается к нему.  
  
Только в машине, вместо воздуха наполненной вязким молчанием сестры, она понимает причину своего раздражения: в светлых глазах Ино блестела не только насмешка, но и какое-то заговорщическое — «заебала она тебя, да?» — понимание, которое нихуя пониманием не было, потому что нельзя научиться понимать человека за пару часов, даже если ты круче и старше, а особенно понимать что-то связанное с Итачи — Итачи вообще невозможно понимать, только любить и ненавидеть, а эта Ино вообще…  
  
— Я надеюсь, что ты хотя бы предохраняешься, — говорит Итачи, даже не глядя на неё в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
…ничего не знает.  
  
Саске удивлённо моргает пару раз, а потом искренне и хрипло смеётся. Из всех случаев, когда подобное прозвучало бы хотя бы уместно, услышать это сегодня действительно забавно.  
  
Накануне она почти не пила и просыпается рано — и за это удостаивается редкого зрелища. Итачи спит на диване в гостиной, закинув ногу на спинку и положив руку на голый из-за задравшейся футболки живот. Разрядившийся ноутбук стоит на полу рядом, и Саске поднимает его на стол и рассматривает Итачи внимательнее. У неё редко есть возможность так открыто попялиться.  
  
Плотные шторы задёрнуты, но и в мутной полутьме всё хорошо видно. Саске нравится безмятежное лицо сестры и её длинные тёмно-каштановые волосы, разметавшиеся по фиолетовой подушке; обычно они собраны в высокий хвост или стянуты в толстую косу, а ей так нравятся их длина и цвет — на свои, иссиня-чёрные и жёсткие, Саске уже давно не обращает внимания. Она убирает несколько прядей со лба Итачи и надеется, что та не проснётся от её осторожного прикосновения.  
  
Такие мягкие.  
  
В памяти тут же всплывает гладкая пшеничная волна, и Саске морщится: это их с Итачи момент, и Ино здесь не место.  
  
Длинные густые ресницы вздрагивают, сестра бормочет что-то, просыпаясь, и Саске поспешно убирает руку и как можно тише и быстрее уходит из комнаты.  
  
Это уже больше похоже на правду, хотя всё ещё до смешного неосознанно: Саске начинает невольно оценивать привлекательность девушек по довольно (не)очевидному (для себя) критерию, и всё вполне закономерно доходит до подкупающе прямолинейной Сай, на которую и приходится точка перегиба.  
  
Если так уж посмотреть, то Сай (тупой псевдоним, настоящего имени Саске так и не узнала и не узнает никогда) гораздо больше похожа на саму Саске, чем на Итачи. У неё абсолютно чёрные, без проблеска радужки, матовые глаза (у Итачи они глубокого серого, тёмного, как мокрый асфальт), кукольно-белая кожа (у Итачи темнее, она выглядит здоровее и загорает лучше Саске) и длинные чёрные волосы (у Итачи каштановые, тёмные, как самый иссушающе-горький шоколад, который Саске обожает). В одном из баров невзрачный пьяный мужчина, мнящий себя длинноногим блондином, принимает их за сестёр, и Саске одновременно и задевает, и веселит это совпадение.   
  
Тем же вечером, в милосердной к глазам темноте, тяжело дыша и пропуская волосы Сай между подрагивающих пальцев, она ловит её немного насмешливый тёмный взгляд и вдруг думает  
_пиздец как же они похожи_  
и стонет, потому что Сай сгибает свои красивые длинные пальцы внутри неё, и это ни хуя не помогает, потому что Саске опять думает об Итачи во время секса, и с этим нужно заканчивать.  
  
Теперь же глупая, глупая Саске знает, что это с этого всё только начинается.  
  
Она судорожно, но неискренне пытается объясниться перед самой собой. Сай не так уж и похожа на Итачи, у Сай красный шлюший рот, полные яркие губы, жёсткая щётка коротких ресниц и наглые глаза, большая тяжёлая грудь и мягкий живот, а Итачи суше и выше, всё ещё сплошные жилы и мышцы — наверняка хоть сейчас спокойно пробежит полумарафон, но грудь у неё всё равно есть, и Саске совершенно точно никогда не думает о том, как хорошо бы уверенная двойка легла бы в её ладонь. Глаза у Итачи такой же формы, но ресницы длиннее и гуще, рот обычный, а губы бледные и даже скорее тонкие, но у неё такое гармоничное, красивое лицо и чёткие, чуть острые черты, что Саске, изредка любуясь ею, сомневается, что действительно переросла свои детские комплексы.  
  
У Итачи кто-то есть — Саске иногда замечает полускрытые распущенными волосами засосы на белой нежной шее и не может перестать думать о том, что _её сестра_ позволяет кому-то трахать себя, хотя умом понимает, что в этом нет ничего странного или необычного, но всё равно бесится, теряясь в фантазиях о мирах, в которых этим человеком позволено быть ей.  
  
Засосы сменяет синяк под глазом — Итачи тщательно замазывает его и думает, наверное, что Саске не видит и не замечает. Наивно — потому что та уже знает, что сделает, если на беззащитной светлой коже распустится ещё хоть один кровоподтёк. К счастью, этого не происходит.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, — однажды спрашивает её Сай, развязно улыбаясь, — есть ли что-то более тошнотворное, чем чувствовать, что всё твоё тело пахнет одним человеком, а тебе нужен другой?  
  
Саске выпутывается из её объятий и смотрит в полуприкрытые наглые глаза, и ей становится страшновато. Сай смотрит на неё с нечитаемым выражением и всезнающей улыбкой.  
  
Это забавно. Всё настолько очевидно?  
  
Итачи обретает собственную волю в её мыслях. Она не может перестать думать о ней.  
  
Если бы дело было только в этом стакане воды, этой тупой и мерзкой жажде, то Саске было бы гораздо проще мириться с собой, но всё сложнее и глубже — она любит Итачи до боли, до слёз — особенно теперь, когда та действительно стабильно не ночует дома и даже забирает кое-какие вещи — Саске замечает это и бесится, потому что не знает, где она и с кем, потому что _ну разумеется_ Итачи ничего не говорит ей, никогда ничего не говорит, хотя всё ещё — _Саске ты дома_ — звонит ей, и это так выводит из себя, что ей физически больно — она царапает себе шею и грудь, крутит соски, выгибается до боли вдоль позвоночника, суёт руку между напряжённых бёдер, трёт себя почти на сухую и стонет в голос, потому что она опять одна и уже даже упивается этим.  
  
То ебанутое видение выжжено на обратной стороне её век голова Итачи между её разведённых ног её распущенные волосы тёмные глаза её пальцы в ней и на её подрагивающем бедре то движение языком да да да пожалуйста не останавливайся хотя на самом деле конечно ей гораздо больше хочется исцеловать изнежить её всю упасть перед ней на колени и не останавливаться пока не доведёт её до крика хочется обнимать целовать трогать кусать царапать трахать шептать _моя моя моя_ хочется хочется хочетсякакжесукахочется господи боже Итачи  
  
Она прокусывает ладонь и слизывает кровь, задыхаясь.  
  
— Я больше не хочу тебя, — испуганно говорит она Сай, которая в ответ только посмеивается, встряхивая вьющимися от мартовской влажности волосами.  
— Хорошо, — и крепко целует её в щёку на прощание, оставляя на белой коже чёткий след тёмно-красной помады. Саске задумчиво трёт его пальцами. Итачи не красит губы.  
  
Легче предсказуемо не становится. Она просто забывается, теряется, пьёт как не в себя, снова начинает курить, хотя бросала, честное слово, пробует снег и фен, сама пишет Наре, потому что ей нужны деньги, игнорирует звонки Итачи и улыбается своим мыслям, отходя от трипа и залипая на размеренный, ровный бит. Всё, что она делает, абсолютно бесполезно, как бесконечные перемешивания плейлиста, вызванные тупой надеждой на то, что нужная песня сама упадёт на одну из первых десяти позиций.  
  
она втягивает последнюю дорожку спидов и купюра в её пальцах тоже последняя и убитые марафоном ткани слизистой наливаются кровью и лопаются и расползаются и она выдыхает в душную холодную жаркую комнату весь воздух из своих беззащитных розовых лёгких содрогающихся от истерических ударов заходящегося сердца и откидывается на спинку кресла вытирая вспухшие на глазах слёзы   
ей плохо ей хорошо ей никак  
ей плохо  
до тошноты плохо  
  
Раньше, чем она признаёт это или находит хоть какой-то ответ, у Итачи заканчивается терпение. Саске уже, если честно, даже не надеялась на такое.  
  
Всё начинается весьма стандартно — _почему ты так ведёшь себя, что я сделала не так, почему ты так поступаешь с собой, Саске?_ — но продолжается несколько иначе. Когда Саске, раздражённая, почти совершенно трезвая, подтачиваемая смутным желанием догнаться, уже без осознания наслаждаясь блестящими глазами и поджатыми губами, занося их в свою память как в городской архив, отвечает ей как прежде резко — _ты не обязана подбирать меня и беспокоиться обо мне_ , — Итачи без сил опускается на стул и проводит рукой по лицу, отбрасывая назад выбившиеся из косы каштановые пряди.  
  
— Я волнуюсь о тебе, — тихо говорит она, глядя в столешницу. — Если тебе плевать на себя, то я не хочу, чтобы тебя ограбили или изнасиловали в какой-то подворотне.  
  
Смешок вываливается из её рта до того, как она успевает осознать его.  
  
— Да ну? — тянет Саске и ненавидит и обожает свои слова и мысли, ставит ладони на стол и пытается заглянуть сестре в лицо. — А мне этого, может быть, и хочется, знаешь ли. Просто сплю и вижу, как какой-нибудь вонючий мужик нагибает меня в подворотне и…  
  
Итачи качает головой.  
  
— Не говори так, — она поднимает голову, и Саске видит невыразимую жалость в её взгляде. — Если ты думаешь, что я не понимаю, почему ты спишь со всеми подряд, то ты глубоко ошибаешься, но о таком, пожалуйста, не…  
  
что?  
  
Саске моргает испуганно и делает шаг назад, не слыша окончания фразы. Эти слова и океан жалости на дне близоруко расширенных зрачков бьют её под дых — кровь отливает от рук и ног, тут же ледяных и чужих, сердце пухнет и тяжелеет, падая куда-то вниз и назад, она ловит ртом воздух, не находя там ни слов, ни кислорода. Итачи смотрит на неё нежно и грустно, и у Саске от этого взгляда кружится голова.  
  
— Что? — шепчет она сквозь пересохшее горло и непослушный язык.  
  
— То есть? — удивлённо переспрашивает Итачи, очевидно не понимая её реакции.  
  
— Что… — она нервно облизывает губы. —Что ты понимаешь?  
  
спокойно спокойно может она не об этом она не могла не могла не могла узнать нет нет нет  
  
— Саске… — Итачи хмурится и поднимается. — Ты правда хочешь это обсудить? мне казалось, что ты…  
  
Саске не хочет даже думать о том, какое у неё сейчас лицо, и прикрывает рот рукой, вспоминая всезнающую улыбочку Сай.  
  
— Скажи! — шепчет она, и голос у неё срывается. — Скажи, что ты понимаешь! давай!  
  
— Саске, что происходит? — Итачи делает шаг к ней, протягивает свою невозможную красивую руку, румянец горит на её скулах как два цветка, и Саске на подгибающихся ногах делает ещё один шаг назад.  
  
— Не смей! — шипит она. — Давай, в лицо мне скажи, раз всё знаешь!  
  
Итачи растерянно молчит, и Саске тошнит от влажного блеска её белков.  
  
и ты всё знала и молчала как ни в чём не бывало да да да  
  
Быстрые, злые мысли душат её, и она, ощутив жгучие слёзы в глотке, позорно и жалко сбегает и запирается в ванной, тяжело дыша и вдавливая пальцы в виски. Итачи следует за ней, бессильно прижимается к двери и говорит:  
  
— Я ничего не понимаю.  
— Саске, пожалуйста, я ничего не понимаю.  
— Саске, пожалуйста, ответь мне.  
  
и Саске воет.  
  
/  
  
и теперь это всё крутится в её голове  
это уже было  
было  
боже  
было  
было бы так здорово просто слиться с полом и перестать существовать, но так не получится какая жалость  
вдыхай  
выдыхай  
ну же  
  
Саске выдыхает, медленно успокаиваясь. Поднимается с удобного твёрдого пола и склоняется над раковиной, опирается о её белые гладкие бока и смотрит на себя в зеркале. Созерцание прошлого успокаивает, как свежий воздух, и она равнодушно пялится на почти монохромное отражение. Запертая наедине с собственным лицом, она отдаляется, отделяется от него. Чёрное-белое, много крови — сетка лопнувших капилляров в белках, унизительно красные щёки, укушенная губа, ссадина на подбородке — и _страха ужаса равнодушия_ чего-то чужого, абсолютно инородного.  
  
всё нормально  
наверное  
да  
если она уже знает то всё нормально нужно просто одеть это всё в слова и успокоиться  
пусть наорёт пусть ударит пусть выгонит ничего страшного может быть тогда её наконец отпустит  
может быть  
  
— Саске, — глухо говорит Итачи из-за двери. — Если ты не выйдешь, я вскрою дверь.  
  
Саске смеётся беззвучно, и её белые под чёрной майкой плечи дрожат истерически, выпуская и втягивая кости.  
  
— Нет-нет, — хрипит она, возвышая голос. — Всё нормально. Сейчас.  
  
Ледяная вода бежит по её лицу, возвращая в реальность, пропитывает ворот и стекает по локтям. Она отбрасывает волосы с лица и тянет себя за них. Дышит. Выпрямляется. Подходит к двери и кладёт ледяные руки на замок. Поворачивает его. Беспомощно держит ручку пару секунд. Нажимает.  
  
давай же  
  
Открывает дверь.  
  
Итачи стоит в шаге от неё, всё так же возвышаясь на полголовы. Её руки скрещены на груди, белые пальцы нервно впиваются в мягкие длинные рукава футболки. Растрёпанная коса лежит на правом плече, выбившиеся пряди убраны за уши, короткие серёжки качаются и тускло поблёскивают.   
  
Саске смотрит очень внимательно, потому что больше, наверное, не сможет.   
  
Итачи смотрит на неё в ответ, и её глаза — худшее орудие пыток.  
  
Саске зачем-то берётся за дверной косяк и незаметно стискивает его, ища опору. Взгляд Итачи давит ей на плечи.  
  
столько любви и беспокойства страха непонимания непонимания не по ни ма ни я  
  
тупая надежда _может быть она всё-таки не знает_ бьёт её по затылку, и Саске открывает рот.  
  
— Так что ты всё-таки понимаешь? — выплёвывает она.  
  
Итачи тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Ты всё об этом?  
  
— А о чём же? — спрашивает Саске, чувствуя, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом. — Ну, почему я блядую, скажи мне?  
  
я хотя бы посмотрю на твоё лицо сестрёнка пока ты будешь это выговаривать  
  
Пальцы Итачи крепче впиваются в плечи.  
  
— Орочимару, — тихо говорит она, и Саске моргает.  
  
что?  
  
Это не вопрос и даже не восклицание, просто облечённый в странную форму выдох, чистое удивление. Пол пытается уйти из-под её ног, и Саске крепче вцепляется в косяк, пытаясь совладать с шоком.  
  
— Тот ублюдок… — шепчет Итачи и болезненно морщится. — Он… сделал это с тобой, и ты… ты просто пытаешься снова ощутить контроль над собственным телом… и я читала, что промискуитет — частое следствие…  
  
это облегчение тяжелее бетонной плиты и оно падает на неё кости хрустят и ломаются распарывая мягкие розовые красные влажные ткани прорываясь наружу как истерический смех из её живота  
аха  
ахаха  
ахаха боже ахахахаха аааа  
  
Итачи испуганно осекается и пытается рвануться к ней, но Саске останавливает её, выставляя вперёд руку, и сотрясается в плену хохота, сгибаясь пополам. Её тошнит и тянет вверх от счастья.  
  
— Боже, Итачи… — шепчет она, мотая головой, всё ещё не веря. — Боже… ты серьёзно…  
  
нет честное слово Итачи в это невозможно поверить вспомнить ёбаного учителя растлившего её в двенадцать и давно пропавшего без вести и связать это с тем что с ней происходит хотя она даже не думает не вспоминает о нём и боже мой так напугать её  
ахахаха господи  
боже  
дыши  
  
От афтершоков ужаса подрагивают пальцы. Саске выпрямляется и смотрит в свои любимые глаза, затопленные страхом. Стекающие с волос капли холодят снова горящие щёки.  
  
— Нет, — твёрдо говорит она. — Ты ошибаешься. Это никак с этим не связано. Вообще.  
  
как ты вообще могла подумать боже моя бедная моя хорошая  
нет нет нет  
это ты виновата  
я люблю тебя  
  
— Тогда… — Итачи закусывает губу и нервно стискивает пальцы в замок, и кожа на её костяшках истончается и белеет, почти светится. — Тогда скажи мне, пожалуйста.  
  
Саске так легко и хорошо, что это почти пьянит — ей уже совсем не страшно, не страшно даже признаться, и это пугает ещё сильнее.  
  
— Ты никогда ничего мне не рассказываешь, — говорит Итачи.  
— И я понимаю, что ты не доверяешь мне, — говорит Итачи.  
— Но я действительно больше не могу наблюдать за этим, — говорит Итачи.  
  
Она тоже страдает — Саске ощущает это как никогда остро.  
  
Порыв выламывающей нежности — она берёт сестру за руки, заставляя расцепить пальцы, опускает голову, глядя на их ладони, и бессмысленно гладит нежную кожу, придавливая голубоватые выступающие вены и обводя пальцем крупные твёрдые костяшки. Итачи молчит и не отнимает рук. Саске чувствует её взгляд как ветер.  
  
я так люблю тебя больше ничего не будет как прежде всё будет ещё хуже ну и пусть наверное мне уже плевать  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет она, обмирая от собственной смелости и глупости, и слышит мягкий, нежный смешок сестры.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — с улыбкой отвечает Итачи, но Саске качает головой, переставая гладить её руки.  
  
давай же  
  
— Это из-за тебя, — наконец выговаривает она, глядя на изящные ладони и чёрные ногти. — Из-за тебя я всё это делаю (хах, звучит обвинительно. Не должно было), потому что я просто не знаю, что мне ещё делать. И я знаю, что это тупо, но только так ты обращаешь на меня внимание, замечаешь меня, говоришь со мной. Я знаю, что не интересна тебе, но с этим просто невозможно смириться, и это ебано, я знаю, я такая сука, и мне правда так стыдно, что я не смогла придумать ничего получше, но только так я могу… — нить слов рвётся, и она прерывисто выдыхает. — Думаешь, я ребёнок и не понимаю? я знаю, что всем этим делаю только хуже, что тебя тошнит от меня, но я так сильно тебя люблю, что мне уже всё равно, и… боже, опять вру, нет, мне не всё равно, как мне может быть всё равно, но я даже себе самой не могу это объяснить, и… прости меня, прости, что я такая хуёвая сестра.  
  
Она задыхается и стискивает ладони Итачи до боли. Не может поднять головы и жалко глотает слёзы.  
  
Итачи молчит. Саске не видит её лица — она тонет в своём Рубиконе,  
_не прошла не смогла не перешла оставила себе лазейку жалкая жалкая жалкая_  
захлёбываясь водой и словами, но её лёгких всё равно хватает на удивлённый испуганный всхлип, потому что Итачи  
обнимает  
её,  
обнимает её, вырывает свои руки из её дрожащих ладоней и с силой прижимает её к себе, крепко обнимая за плечи, вдавливая в себя, и Саске утыкается носом ей в ключицу и тонет в запахе её волос и шеи. Её собственные руки висят вдоль тела бесполезными плетьми.  
  
Она ненавидит себя за то что отмечает то как чувствует грудь сестры под безразмерной футболкой  
  
Итачи гладит её по голове, и Саске млеет от этих изведанных, родных прикосновений.  
  
— Я так и знала, — тихо говорит Итачи. — Так и знала, что это я всё испортила. Мне так жаль, — шепчет она, крепче прижимая сестру к себе, и Саске чувствует, как рыдания резонируют в её теле. — Мне так жаль, прости меня, господи, это я виновата, это я не поняла, что тебе нужно, я...  
  
И едва ли когда-нибудь поймёшь. Ты слишком идеальная для такого.  
  
_Это я виновата_ — когда Саске слышит, как голос её Итачи, голос её детства, голос её мира, влезает в эти слова, втискивается в них, она понимает, как ошибалась.  
  
Итачи не виновата в том, что она выросла такой ебанутой, нет. Нет.  
  
Она обнимает её в ответ.  
  
— нет, — качает головой, и ей плохо от любви. — Нет, нет. Это всё из-за меня.  
  
Итачи хочет что-то ответить, но Саске решается -- перестаёт дышать и кладёт подрагивающие ладони на её тазовые кости, с лёгким нажимом, преодолевая слабость в ногах и руках, ведёт ими вверх, касаясь боков сестры, давя на выступающие рёбра, крепче прижимая к себе. Отводит воротник её футболки вбок и прижимается губами к коже под ключицей, шалея от ощущения наступающего на пятки конца.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет она, на каждом слове задевая губами мягкую тёплую кожу.  
  
Рука Итачи в её волосах замирает, и Саске горько усмехается про себя, но ей так легко и хорошо, так правильно, так _наконец-то боже_ , что она не может остановиться, она уже нагрешила на смертную казнь, а дважды умереть нельзя, поэтому, закрыв глаза, она ведёт губами по шее сестры, пьянея от горячей пульсации крови в ней и запаха чистой кожи, целует прямо под челюстью, ловя тихий вдох и нервно комкая ткань футболки, но Итачи не шевелится, даже, кажется, не дышит, поэтому Саске вплетает пальцы в её прекрасные волосы, вытягивая их из косы, наклоняет голову, открывает глаза и, не успев передумать, целует её в губы.  
  
тонкие сухие удивлённо приоткрытые господи  
  
Всего лишь простое, целомудренное прикосновение, но это конец, и ей это нравится — как и взгляд сестры. В коридоре жестоко яркий жёлтый свет, она отстраняется, не отводя глаз и не опуская рук, и наслаждается чистым удивлением, заключённым в плен тёмно-серой радужки. Это её любимый цвет — вот такой, без примеси отвращения, но это только пока, и Саске, улыбаясь, даёт сестре время на осознание, на крик, на пощёчину. Она чувствует себя мёртвой и равнодушной, отделившейся от тела.  
  
Но Итачи молчит — хочет что-то сказать, её рот удивлённо приоткрыт и подрагивает, но вместо этого она только смотрит на неё, не отводя глаз и беспомощно моргая. Отпускает её, касается пальцами губ и тут же роняет руки, будто не веря в то, что только что произошло.  
  
Саске её не винит — она сама пока не может поверить и только слабо усмехается.  
  
вот так я тебя люблю.  
что теперь сделаешь?  
  
Итачи выдыхает, и её взгляд нервным зигзагом проходится по лицу и плечам Саске, которая не пытается увернуться от его царапающих касаний. В этой тишине она даже слышит, как капает кран на кухне. Молчание тянется вместе с её терпением. Она пытается всмотреться в лицо сестры, но оно будто отрезано от мозга — что бы ни творилась в голове, до лицевых мышц не доходит ни один сигнал.  
  
Саске чувствует, как раздражение шершавым языком лижет ей руки.  
  
ну же  
  
Слабо, отчаянно улыбаясь, она ведёт самыми кончиками пальцев вниз, скользя по беззащитной белой шее, оттягивает широкий ворот футболки и касается ключиц, обнимает выступающие кости. Закусывает губу, потому что это так красиво — от вида своих рук там, где она представляла их неделями, у неё всё больно и хорошо сворачивается внутри.  
  
— Ну же… — шепчет она, облизывая пересохшие губы. — Скажи хоть что-нибудь.  
  
давай давай давай  
  
— Саске, ты… — голос у Итачи сиплый, чужой, но от звука своего имени Саске прикусывает щёку, продолжая гладить плечи сестры. — Зачем ты это сделала?  
  
Саске выпускает лёгкий смешок, как синицу из сжатого кулака, опускает руки с плеч на талию и снова прижимается к Итачи, прихватывает губами нежную кожу на шее, которая сводила её с ума столько блядских дней, целует часто и тяжело, слышит прерывистый вдох и чувствует, как дёргается горло сестры. Пальцы Итачи взлетают к её плечам — она ощущает их голой кожей и внутренне умирает, — но отталкивают вполсилы, будто она боится, что Саске сбежит, не договорив, но не знает, что это ей уже не грозит, потому что Саске делает шаг вперёд и прижимает её, послушно отступившую назад, к стене.  
  
господи  
  
— Я сделала это, — шепчет Саске с улыбкой и медленно задирает на ней футболку, оглаживает поясницу, шалея от голой _гладкой тёплой настоящей_ кожи под пальцами, — потому что люблю и хочу тебя.  
  
так сильно  
  
Ровное дыхание Итачи рвётся в пунктир — Саске слышит его и чувствует, как часто поднимается и опадает её грудь. Острое, болезненное возбуждение разливается внизу живота, и она с замиранием сердца ждёт слов Итачи — ждёт запоздавшего крика и удара, ждёт пощёчины и отвращения, но та всё ещё молчит, и Саске идёт ва-банк, осторожно разводит ноги сестры бедром, прикусывает мочку уха, медленно оглаживает горячий напряжённый живот, придавливая свободные рёбра. За глазами у неё всё мигает, как перегорающая лампочка, а в руках будто вообще не осталось крови.  
  
Итачи выдыхает ртом — громко, слишком громко, — чуть задирает подбородок, давая ей больше пространства, и крепче сжимает пальцы на её плечах, и хотя от впившихся в кожу ногтей у Саске по всему телу разливается обжигающее тепло и сладко сводит живот, она вдруг чувствует укол чистой злобы, почти ярости: какого чёрта Итачи позволяет ей лапать себя — её что, каждый может так зажимать у стены?  
  
какого хера  
  
Ярость похожа на кипяток — она кусает снова, сильнее и злее, ловит тихий вздох ещё в горле.   
  
— Ну же, — шипит, продолжая шарить под футболкой, царапая кожу, оттягивая резинку домашних штанов. — Давай, ударь меня, Итачи. Я твоя сестра, вообще-то, разве тебя не тошнит? почему терпишь, а? Ударь меня уже, я так больше не…  
  
Кажется, она слышит свой собственный всхлип — Итачи вдруг выдыхает странно надрывно и отрывает её от себя, и у неё рассерженное, почти злое, как будто обиженное лицо, и Саске замирает в сладком ожидании заслуженной, милой боли, но вместо удара сестра лишь с нежностью касается её горящей щеки и убирает волосы за ухо. У Саске в голове всё плавится от выражения её лица.  
  
— Я не собираюсь бить тебя, — шепчет Итачи и хмурит тонкие брови. — Нет ничего, что бы ты могла сделать, чтобы заставить меня захотеть действительно ударить тебя или разлюбить. Меня не может тошнить от тебя, потому что я люблю тебя и всегда буду любить, — говорит она, и её слова такие же тяжёлые, как и её дыхание. — Я ужасно скучаю по тебе, но просто не знаю, как заговорить, мне кажется, что я тебе не нужна, что я тебе только надоедаю, и я не знаю, что с этим делать, но если это то, что тебе нужно, то я не против… боже, если так всё может стать как раньше, то я…  
  
У Саске кружится голова и горит лоб.  
  
— Но ты… — она облизывает губы. — Ты же не хочешь меня… так.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — Итачи улыбается и гладит её щёку большим пальцем. — Всё нормально.  
  
ей физически плохо  
  
— Я могу поцеловать тебя? — спрашивает Саске жалко и глупо. — Можно? Пожалуйста, господи, я…  
  
я так люблю тебя я просто не знаю как ещё это выразить  
  
Улыбка Итачи делит её мир пополам — но только на мгновение, потому что Саске тут же ощущает эту улыбку на своих губах, руки Итачи — в своих волосах и на своём лице, на своём сердце, и она закрывает глаза и робко отвечает на поцелуй, не веря себе. У неё подгибаются колени и подрагивают беспокойные руки, она думает что-то бессмысленное и тягучее, что-то о том, что кусать губы родной сестры, старательно вылизывать её рот, обводя языком ровные зубы, и касаться своим языком её так же божественно, как ей казалось и виделось, стягивает резинку с волос Итачи и осторожно расплетает косу, расчёсывает чуть вьющиеся пряди, зарывается пальцами в густые тяжёлые волосы и стонет, потому что Итачи позволяет ей делать это, позволяет целовать себя глубоко и долго, хотя она даже помыслить о таком не могла — она понимает это сейчас, потому что от простого ощущения руки Итачи на своём затылке у неё беспомощно поджимаются пальцы на ногах и бешено заходится сердце.  
  
господи боже это по-настоящему  
  
Воздух бесполезно ходит туда-сюда в её пересохшем рту, она смотрит на подрагивающие длинные ресницы, тянет намотанные на пальцы волосы — и Итачи тихо стонет ей в рот, и Саске ведёт от этого низкого вибрирующего звука. Она жадно шарит по её бокам и животу, наслаждаясь тем, как сестра послушно прогибается и пытается свести бёдра, и, осмелев, тянет прикосновение вверх, осторожно сжимая упоительно мягкую идеальную грудь и задевая твёрдые соски, и Итачи стонет снова — отрывается от её губ и прижимается затылком к стене, жмурится, закусывая губу, и Саске задыхается, оглушённая шумом крови в ушах, и переключается на дрожащее беззащитное горло.  
  
Итачи тянет её за волосы неожиданно сильно, комкает майку у неё на спине, задирает её и царапает голую кожу, хватает за бёдра и вжимает в себя — Саске слышит собственный всхлип и сильнее давит бедром ей на промежность, и от ответного стона и впившихся в поясницу ногтей её ведёт окончательно. Она, кажется, в жизни не была возбуждена сильнее — всё бельё уже мокрое от смазки, а мышцы ног сводит от напряжения, — и скулит высоко и жалко, прижимаясь лбом к плечу сестры.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет она несвязно. — Пожалуйста, можно мне… Я так… Пожалуйста…  
  
Итачи снова отстраняет её от себя, заглядывает в лицо — тупая привычка, Саске не хочет, чтобы она видела её такой, — и снова ерошит её волосы, закусывая нижнюю губу, и это просто невозможно, и…  
  
— Ты точно хорошо подумала? — спрашивает Итачи, и Саске готова вечно слушать этот потемневший голос.  
  
Она смотрит на сестру — раскрасневшуюся, растрёпанную, с чёрными, блестящими глазами и вспухшими приоткрыиыми губами — и думает, что в жизни не видела ничего прекраснее, ничего лучше, ничего нужнее, ничего ближе и роднее, и…  
  
— Знаешь, — шепчет она, целуя наливающиеся красным отметины на шее и плечах, — я слишком долго только об этом и думала.  
  
Итачи тихо смеётся и прижимается губами к её влажному виску.  
  
До её кровати они не доходят — Саске хватает только до разложенного дивана в гостиной, но и это неплохо, потому что она наконец может рассмотреть Итачи во всём её обнажённом великолепии, потому что господь свидетель — она в жизни не видела никого красивее и лучше, и она говорит Итачи об этом сто, тысячу раз, выцеловывая всё её тело, потому что ей мало, мало даже этого — мало того, как Итачи хватает её волосы, гладит её плечи и грудь, стонет в воздух и собственную ладонь, мало того, как её мышцы становятся каменными и дрожат под жадными пальцами и губами, мало того, как она стискивает её бока узкими сильными бёдрами, мало  
  
мало того, как она выгибается и тихо стонет, мотая головой, когда Саске оттягивает её бельё и робко касается, оглаживая и пробуя, и дуреет от тёплого запаха и горячей влаги, с удовольствием облизывая пальцы, и сталкивается взглядом с Итачи. Снова высекает в своей памяти её покрасневшие губы и пылающие щёки, спутанные волосы и тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, впившиеся в подушку пальцы и почерневшие глаза — и от взгляда в глубь разорванных зрачков Саске скручивает такая сильная горячая волна, что второй рукой она сжимает себя сквозь одежду до боли, пережидая её.  
  
Кажется, у неё горит кожа.  
  
— Ты не обязана, — сипло шепчет Итачи, глядя на её пальцы и облизывая губы.  
  
Саске улыбается и раздевает её до конца, поглаживая нежное чувствительное бедро и целуя белое колено.  
  
— Я знаю, — просто отвечает она, всё ещё глядя Итачи в глаза, и склоняется между её разведённых ног.  
  
И да, это лучше всех фантазий и быстрой злой дрочки — дорвавшись, теперь она готова вылизывать её часами. Ей очень нравится, нравится всё: вид, вкус, запах, звуки, все всхлипы и стоны, все маленькие невольные движения и ощущения — дрожь напряжённых мышц и жар гладких стенок, обхвативших её пальцы, и она делает всё, чтобы Итачи забыла все слова длиннее её имени.  
  
Ей удаётся — и она была бы горда собой, если бы в голове не оплавилось бы всё к чертям, потому что Итачи стонет всё громче, зажимает себе рот, и Саске хочется сказать ей _не смей чёрт побери я хочу слышать тебя_ , но ещё сильнее ей хочется не отрываться не заканчивать не переставать, и она продолжает вылизывать её, помогая себе рукой и качаясь на волнах теперь ровно невыносимого возбуждения.  
  
господи как же это  
  
Это наливается копится ширится — Итачи вдруг давит ей на затылок и высоко стонет в голос, бьёт пяткой по спинке дивана, выгибаясь до хруста в позвоночнике, и Саске улыбается про себя, ощущая болезненное сокращение мышц, но не может остановиться, несмотря на отнимающийся язык и сведённую челюсть, толкает сестру сквозь оргазм, упиваясь её реакцией.  
  
Итачи всё ещё дышит с трудом, но аккуратно и настойчиво тянет её за волосы от себя, и от Саске стонет разочарованно-болезненно, потому что от перемены положения тела шов на белье впивается в неё собенно ощутимо. Она морщится, чувствуя, что смазка едва ли не хлюпает — она течёт так, как в жизни не текла, но не успевает подумать больше ни о чём, потому что Итачи сильным и властным движением притягивает её к себе и даже не даёт вытереть лицо — целует прямо в мокрые солёно-безвкусные губы, и Саске, отвечая, послушно открывает рот, чувствуя, как рука сестры с силой оглаживает её плечи, вдавливает ногти, расчерчивает открытую чувствительную спину, царапает поясницу, а потом соскальзывает на напряжённый живот и ныряет под резинку домашних шорт и белья.  
  
У Саске темнеет в закрытых глазах — она стонет, едва удерживая разъезжающиеся колени, потому что пальцы Итачи, восхитительные пальцы Итачи, прохладные по сравнению с её пылающим телом, быстро трут её клитор и сильно и неглубоко толкаются внутрь, и это лучше всего, что было с ней в этой жизни. Чистой рукой она снова тянет Итачи за волосы, потому что ей нужно, нужно за что-то держатся, потому что она падает умирает перерождается, потому что это слишком хорошо и слишком по-настоящему, слишком  
  
Ей хватает всего полминуты лихорадочно быстрых и жёстких движений, и она снова стонет  
_Итачи_  
почти скулит, утыкаясь лбом в покрытое испариной плечо сестры, едва не падая на неё, потому что тугая белая пружина в её животе наконец-то распрямляется после стольких ночей бессмысленных фантазий, прокатывается по всему телу горячей волной и бьёт её, вышибая дух, глуша и ослепляя.  
  
Итачи убирает руку и обнимает её — и Саске, оглушённая и дрожащая, позволяет коленям медленно разъехаться и ложится на тёплую и живую сестру, втягивая запах её кожи, пота и смазки. Ей жарко, легко и липко, но пока не противно, и очень хорошо. В голове всё плывёт от частого тяжёлого дыхания, но она всё равно жадно хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
Итачи гладит её по спине и целует во взмокший висок, и Саске поворачивает голову, глядя на неё краем глаза. Сестра улыбается с закрытыми глазами, и Саске приподнимается на локтях, быстро целует её истерзанную _моя моя моя_ шею, и скатывается на диван, устраивая голову на плече Итачи, которая поворачивается к ней и с нежностью и трепетом касается её губ подушечками пальцев.  
  
Её мозг всё ещё закорочен и оплавлен, но Саске всё равно чувствует, как страх вместе с воздухом оседает в её лёгких, заполняя нишу схлынувшего возбуждения. Если Итачи скажет что-нибудь, что угодно, она, наверное, закричит, поэтому, восстановив дыхание, первой нарушает молчание.  
  
— Если ты… — хрипит она не своим голосом, но Итачи морщится и крепче прижимает палец к её губам.  
  
— Нет-нет, не надо, — шепчет она, и Саске тонет в её зрачках, послушно замолкая. — Ты такая красивая.  
  
Саске не отвечает — это бесполезно — и только бездумно ведёт пальцами от её ключиц до левого бедра, обводя грудь и рёбра, гладя живот, запоминая все изгибы и всю мягкость высыхающей кожи. Она-то знает, кто из них лучше и красивее.  
  
Они молчат какое-то время, но это комфортное, густое молчание, которого давно не было между ними, и Саске хочет надеяться, что больше не испытает боли от сосущего ледяного вакуума.  
  
— Как долго? — тихо спрашивает Итачи, и Саске закрывает глаза.  
  
— С февраля, — отвечает она и слышит удивлённый вдох.  
  
— И ты молчала?  
  
да  
  
— А что бы я сказала?  
  
Итачи задумчиво хмыкает и убирает влажные волосы с её лица, нежно оглаживая ухо, и от этого прикосновения по спине Саске бежит тёплая волна мурашек.  
  
— И ты так вела себя… из-за этого? — чистый интерес и немного жалости. Много.  
  
— Не знаю, — Саске тянется, подставляясь под простую ласку. — Сначала — нет, просто хотелось, чтобы ты обратила на меня внимание, бесилась, а потом как-то… мм… постепенно дошло…  
  
— И ты ничего не сказала мне… — обиженно, поражённо шепчет Итачи, и Саске открывает глаза — зря, потому что от вида тёплой серой радужки ей самой хочется плакать. От счастья.  
  
по-настоящему  
  
— А что бы я сказала? — снова спрашивает она, но грустно, а не обвинительно. — Мы так отдалились — я даже не знала, как с тобой и на нейтральную тему заговорить, как подступиться, а тут такое.  
  
Итачи растерянно моргает и вдруг тихо смеётся, ерошит волосы на её затылке, и Саске против воли улыбается тоже.  
  
— Всё-таки кровь не водица, — говорит Итачи, и Саске хочет навсегда остаться в свете   
облизывает губы и ждет реакции с замиранием сердца. На слеё улыбки. — Мне казалось, что я тебе больше не нужна. Ну, знаешь, что ты теперь такая взрослая, на всех плевавшая, ничего мне не рассказываешь…  
  
— Это ты перестала со мной нормально разговаривать, — тихо говорит Саске и сама удивляется остроте обиды, которой ощетинились её слова.  
  
— Я думала, что тебе так будет…  
  
— То есть снова решала за нас обеих, — Саске аж приподнимается на локте и обвинительно смотрит на сестру сверху вниз. — Не знаю, как тебе объяснить, Итачи, что мне кроме тебя ничего не нужно — не нужна ни свобода, ни пространство, или что ты там ещё себе придумала. Мне нужна только ты, и меня это полностью устраивает. Не надо отдаляться от меня, давать мне пространство для жизни, понимаешь? если тебя тошнит от меня или ты жалеешь о том, что только что произошло (я не жалею и не пожалею никогда), то всё нормально, это хотя бы достойный повод послать меня, который я, блядь, пойму — в отличие от твоих странных жертвенных размышлений. Я вела себя как последняя сука, да, но врать себе перестала и тебе сейчас не вру — поэтому, пожалуйста, и ты будь со мной честна.  
  
Ей едва хватает дыхания на последние слова — она облизывает губы и ждет реакции с замиранием сердца. На словах она крутая и всезнающая, но они обе понимают, что всё зависит от того, что скажет теперь Итачи.  
  
Которая молчит несколько невообразимо долгих секунд, а потом тоже приподнимается на локте — взгляд Саске дёргается и стекает по выступившей ключице и качнувшейся груди — и, мягко надавив ей на затылок, целует в лоб, а потом прижимается к нему своим, заглядывая ей в глаза и невыносимо улыбаясь.  
  
— Всё будет как прежде, — говорит она.  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит она.  
— Да, конечно, — говорит она, когда Саске снова шепчет своё ставшее мантрой _можно тебя поцеловать_ , и, закрыв глаза, добавляет с улыбкой: — и можешь больше не спрашивать.  
  
И Саске целует её, гладит её лицо, чувствует её улыбку — и, едва сдерживая слёзы, улыбается в ответ.


End file.
